Shadilver: House guest
by Yugi's-personal-writer
Summary: A story where Shadow comes to live with Silver. Silver searches for love but realizes it's right under his nose!
1. Awoken in the night!

**WARNING! maleXmale Yaoi! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I do not own SEGA, Sonic or any of the characters just the plot!**

Chapter 1

* * *

Silver was cuddled in his blankets in bed sleeping peacefully when a loud crash and a gun shot alerted him. He rolled out of bed trying to untangle himself from his blankets and when he was finally untangled he pulled himself up and rushed out of his room and to his front door. He unlocked it and just as he was about to open it a knock made him jump. He opened the door to see Shadow standing in the door way and a defeated army of eggmans drones scattered around the neighborhood. "Well good morning sunshine sorry to make so much noise and disturb your sleep." The sleepy hedgehog rubbed his eyes. "What do you want Shadow?" Shadow nodded into Silver's place. "Can I crash here for a bit Sonic was pissing me off." Silver looks into his kitchen at the stove timer. "So you decided to leave at 3am and ask me if you could stay here...at 3am?" Shadow smirks. "Yep, I was tired of listening to his girlfriends fake moans all night." Silver shakes his head and opens the door wider for Shadow who steps inside and kicks his shoes off by the door. Silver leads Shadow to the spare bedroom and throws a pillow from the closet onto the bed. Shadow looks at sleepy Silver. "Thanks." Silver nods. "I'm going back to sleep okay so goodnight." Silver exits the room shutting the door behind him. Shadow crawls into the bed and relaxes. Silver groggily makes his way to his bed and cuddles back in and falls asleep.

The next morning Silver it in the kitchen making breakfast, humming a tune as Shadow enters, he takes a seat at the table. Silver turns with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other and when he sees Shadow he jumps back out of fear sending the pancake inside the pan Silver is holding flying into the dish water behind him. Silver sighs. "Morning Shadow..." Shadow smirks. "Morning Silver, did I scare you?" He chuckles. Silver fishes the soggy pancake out and throws it away. "Yes and you did it on purpose!" Shadow looks at Silver. "How, all I did was sit here, you were scared by my sudden presence, I did nothing but sit here." Silver glares at him. "That's doing something!" Shadow smirks. "Is it?" Silver grunts. "Shut up and eat!" Silver dumps a pile of food on Shadow's plate.


	2. Getting set up

**WARNING! maleXmale Yaoi! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I do not own SEGA, Sonic or any of the characters just the plot!**

Chapter 2

* * *

Shadow had gone back to Sonic's to get his things so Silver was alone in his cozy apartment. He was kicked back on the couch with just althletic short and socks on. He just relaxed in the silence and calmness of his environment and thought about sharing that space, with someone else. He didn't like the idea so he pushed it out of his mind and thought about something else. He thought about a relationship. Things were finally getting normal and with age eggman was slowing down. So why not get someone to be with and be happy with but where to start. Silver eventually dozed off.

Later as Shadow arrived back he slipped in the house and saw Silver asleep on the couch and carefully crept into his room with his stuff and unpacked his things. Silver was good at setting up a cozy homey feeling in every room. Sonic's house felt nothing like home. It felt like fangirls paradise. There was anything Sonic you wanted, posters plastered over every wall, every figurine standing in cases, stickers, bobble heads plushies. You name it, Sonic had a version of himself in it. Shadow was done with the self concerned hedgehog. He was tired of his new girlfriends every night and not being able to sleep. He wanted someone more simple and someone who doesn't inflate their ego for a living. Someone, like Silver...he was all those things and secretly Shadow had a thing for him because he was a bit feminine. Shadow wanted to stay with Silver and make the best of it for as long as he could.

Shadow finished unpacking and setting the room up a little more when Silver appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Shadow I was wondering if you were hungry. I can make us some grilled cheese sandwiches or we could go out and get something. I thought I'd let you decide since your the house guest." Shadow smirked and looked at Silver. "Anything you like I'm an intrusion as is, so it's your choice." Silver's ear twitches. "Your not an intrusion! Just not used to sharing space but I honestly don't mind! I might like having someone around to keep me company." Shadow stands. "Alright well still you can pick, I don't mind." Silver smiles. "Let's go out! I know the perfect place!" Silver takes off for the car and Shadow let's a small smile on his lips as he follows.


	3. Milkshakes!

**WARNING! maleXmale Yaoi! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I do not own SEGA, Sonic or any of the characters just the plot!**

Chapter 3

* * *

Shadow and Silver take a seat in the inside a small diner and look over the menu. Silver orders a vanilla milkshake and a cheeseburger. Shadow order a strawberry milkshake and a double cheeseburger. The waitress takes their order to the kitchen. Silver smiles at Shadow. "What do you think?" Shadow looks around. "It seems like a good place but we will see how the food is, have you eaten here before?" Silver nods. "Yeah I come here almost every Wednesday and order the same thing every time!" Shadow chuckles. "Doesn't that get old?" Silver shakes his head. "Nope It never does!" Shadow nods.

The waitress brings their orders. "Let me know if you need anything else! Enjoy!" She walks away. Silver picks up his burger and takes a bite, he chew and swallows before licking his lips. "Mm" Shadow can't help but stare at Silver. Silver looks up with a huge bite in his mouth. "What?" Shadow shakes his head and digs in.

After they eat they sit and chat while sucking down milkshakes. "Silver these are the best strawberry milkshakes ever!" Shadow takes another drink. Silver smiles. "I know! I could get so fat from drinking all these milkshakes, I have like 5 every time I come here!" Silver slurps his down. "We should go home Shads..." Shadow finishes his last milkshake. "Yeah or we could be here all night sucking these down..." They both laugh and get up. Silver pays and they leave. They get in Silver's car and head home. Silver turns on the radio and a song comes on that he likes. He hums along but soon he is singing with the song. Shadow just watches the light colored hedgehog and smiles at him. When the song is over Shadow laughs. "I didn't know that you sand Silver! Haha!" Silver blushes. "I don't usually when people are around but that is like one of my favorite songs! I couldn't help myself!" Shadow chuckles then thinks for a second. "Hey Silver?" Silver glances at Shadow then back at the road. "Yeah?" Shadow hesitates. "Do you have anyone special that you like?" Silver looks surprised then just shakes his head. "Nope, but I do want to find someone. I have been rather lonely and my love life, well. I have only dated Blaze but that was before..." Shadow looks at Silver. "Hey don't get all mopey Sil you will find someone someday that will love you with all their heart I'm sure." Silver smiles. "You think so?" Shadow throws Silver a caring glance. "I know so Silver. You are a caring person, and you have a great heart filled with a lot of love. You will find someone and I'm sure your love life will be great." Silver smiles. "For the ultimate lifeform you sure seem like the ultimate softie inside!" Shadow glares. "I'm not soft but I have a sweet side, only the people I'm around can bring out that side." Silver thinks. "I brought that out?" Shadow nods. "It's because of how nice you are and how you treat me. I can be myself and you won't blackmail me for it." Silver smiles and the car ride is silent the rest of the drive home.


	4. Independent

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow or Silver! Just the plot!

Author notes: Sorry this took so long to get put up!

Shadilver House Guest

Chapter 4

* * *

When they get to the house Silver leaves Shadow to unpack while he heads to the shower. After his shower he throws on a white tee-shirt and blue basketball shorts. Once he is dressed he goes down the hall to Shadow's room. Shadow is done packing and sitting on the edge of the bed. Silver takes a seat next to him.

"Hey, you getting adjusted?" Silver's voice is soft.

Shadow nods "Yea, just things are going to take some getting used to."

Silver nods slowly. "Well I'll be in my room, come get me if you need anything."

Shadow nods. "Alright"

Silver traces out of the room and pads down the hall to his own room. He goes inside and leaves the door slightly ajar. He grabs the X box controller, switches on the console and flops down on his bed.

~The next morning~

Shadow wakes up to the shuffling of feet across the floor outside the closed door of his room. He stretches and climbs out of bed. Once his feet hit the floor a lovey smell comes across his nose. He slips on a shirt and a loose-fitting pair of jeans. He opens the door and makes his way down the hall and rounds into the kitchen. He sees Silver busily hurrying around the kitchen and setting the table.

"Didn't think I'd wake up to breakfast, you didn't need to make it Silver." Shadow's deep voice is still groggy.

Silver continues to bustle about without showing any acknowledgment to the darker male standing in the doorway. Shadow grins a bit spotting headphones pushed into the lighter ones ears. He comes up behind Silver and grips his waist firmly. Silver squeaks out of surprise and tries to look at his captor but his eyes are covered. Shadow pins Silver against the counter and with his one free hand take one of the earpieces out and in a deep low voice says. "You shouldn't let your guard down when your alone." Shadow releases him and steps back. Silver whirls around to see him, his heart pounding hard in his chest and his eyes blown out from being scared. Shadow smirks and almost lets out a chuckle but he resists the urge. Silver, having finally relaxed, places his Ipod and ear buds on the kitchen counter and looks over at Shadow. "Good morning to you too..." Shadow does chuckle this time. "Well I did say good morning when I came in here but you were to busy running around and you couldn't hear because of your music." Silver loosens a bit and brings two plates to the table, setting one in front of Shadow and seating himself. They both dig in. Shadow tastes the food and is surprised at how good it is. "This is really good Silver, where did you learn to cook like this?" Silver swallows and pokes at a sausage. "I watched my mum cook all the time, you learn some things when you just watch and listen. Shadow nods and forks more eggs into his mouth. Silver seems amused watching Shadow eat the food. He's so delicate and he savors every bite. There's a certain sense about Shadow that makes Silver want to know everything there is to know about this dark mysterious creature his is housing.

Shadow can feel Silver watching him but he doesn't question him. Silver has lived alone for as long as Shadow can remember. Even when Silver was little he always played house and slept in the backyard in the play house. Shadow remembered coming over one day and Silver said he couldn't play because he was cleaning house. But Shadow found it odd as a child that Silver didn't mean the real house but merely the play house outside. He remembers watching Silver clean and work all day sprucing up the little blue play house. He remembers how Silver cared for it over the years till he got too big for it and had to move out of the play house and into the real house. Silver seemed so distant after moving into the family home. He was quiet and kept his distance from his brothers and sisters. But then Silver made a new house up in the attic that his mum said he had all to himself. Silver made quite a cozy living up there and he was seen even more rarely then he was when he lived in the play house. Silver had independence from a very young age and that's why he's so mature today.

But still, there was something about Silver that attracted Shadow. Maybe the independence is what attracts him to Silver.


End file.
